In generally, a steam generator is provided in a laundry machine such as a drum type washing machine with a drying function. The steam generator generates high temperature steam and supplies steam during a washing course, thereby, enhancing washing efficiency.
Recently, a dryer has been performing a refresh course in which steam is supplied to the laundry during a drying course to smooth out wrinkles and dry-clean the laundry. Thus, the steam generator may be applied to a dryer as well as a washing machine.
Accordingly, the steam generator may be used all kinds of laundry machines which wash or dry the laundry.
Referring attached drawings herewith, a conventional steam generator according to the related art will be described.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional steam generator according to the related art. FIG. 2 is a cut-away perspective view illustrating the conventional steam generator of FIG. 1 from another angle of view.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the steam generator according to the related art includes a case 1 having predetermined space therein to define an exterior thereof, and water for generating steam is stored in the predetermined space.
The case 1 includes an upper case 11 having an inlet 11a having a lower end thereof opened for drawing water and an outlet 11b for discharging steam there from, and a lower case 12 fastened to the lower portion of the upper case 11 with an upper end opened.
A heater 2 is provided within the case 1 to heat the water drawn into the case and to generate steam.
Here, a heater-fastening-hole 12a is formed in the lower case 12 of the case 1, and the heater 2 is mounted within the lower case 12 through the heater-fastening-hole 12a. 
Also, sensors are provided on the case 1, which includes a temperature sensor 4 for sensing the temperature of the water drawn into the case 1 and a water level sensor 3 for sensing a water level.
Each sensing area is provided within the case 1, commonly fixedly secured through the upper case 11.
The inlet 11a of the upper case 11 is connected to a water supply valve (not shown) and a water supply pipe (not shown), and the outlet 11b is connected to a drum (not shown) and a steam pipe (not shown).
Thus, water for generating steam is drawn into the case through the water supply pipe and the inlet, and steam within the case is supplied into the drum through the outlet and the steam pipe.
However, the steam generator according to the related art may have a problem that some of the water supplied into the steam generator is drawn into the outlet 11b. 
More specifically, since the inlet 11a and the outlet 11b are adjacent to each other with respect to a first side corner of the case 11, the water supplied through the inlet 11a splashes up to the outlet 11b to be drawn into the outlet 11b. Thereby, there may be a problem that low temperature water, not high temperature steam, is drawn into the drum and supplied as it is.
Thus, the effect of steam supply may deteriorate due to the water supplied instead of steam into the drum, or fabric may be damaged due to the high temperature water instead of steam.
Even in case that the inlet 11a and the outlet 11b are not adjacent to each other, potentially the above problems might be caused.
Also, in case water pressure supplied through the inlet 11a is high, the water supplied into the steam generator may raise spray. Hence, the created spray is directly drawn into the outlet 11b and supplied into the drum, thereby deteriorating efficiency of the steam generator.